Permanent electrical and other outlets typically include a limited number of outlets usable to plug in devices requiring electrical power, or requiring access to a signal path to and/or from a signal source. When more outlets are needed, a plug adapter can be coupled to a permanent outlet, which increases the number of outlets available. However, the outlets on such plug adapters may be oriented so that devices such as power adapters having large housings in fixed orientation with respect to their electrical plugs can obstruct some of the outlets, reducing the benefit of the plug adapter. Furthermore, the length and/or width of the plug adapter can limit the locations where the plug adapter can be placed.
Thus a need exists for a reconfigurable plug adapter.